


Widoki na przeszłość

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ciastka z wróżbą [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dragons, Field Trip, Fire Nation, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Politics, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Co robi Władca Ognia, gdy ma na głowie polityczny kryzys, Awatara domagającego się pomocy i cały zastęp ludzi - w tym Księżną Ognia - oczekujących iście królewskich rozwiązań? Wyrusza na wyprawę na grzbiecie latającego bizona, oczywiście. Przecież wiadomo, że taka wyprawa daje odpowiedzi na wszelkie nurtujące pytania.
Szkoda tylko, że dziś nic nie jest już tak proste jak kiedyś.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=22986&p=408094#p408094).

_Dawno temu cztery narody żyły razem w harmonii. A potem wszystko się zmieniło._

 

Trwało to dość długo – musiał rozluźnić mięśnie, uregulować oddech i przestać zaciskać szczękę – ale wreszcie uspokoił się na tyle, że zdecydował się zapalić świece. Za wcześnie; cztery słupy ognia strzeliły w górę, ledwie mijając złocone belki sufitu. Jeszcze kilka wolnych, głębokich oddechów, kilka prób stłumienia płomieni do ich normalnej wielkości, ale nic z tego: świece płonęły jak małe ogniska, wypełniając pokój skwierczeniem topiącego się wosku.

Zuko, Władca Ognia, był absolutnie wściekły i żadna cholerna medytacja nie mogła mu pomóc.

– A niech to wszystko szlag! – Poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, odbijając się od ścian jak dzikie zwierzę w klatce. Pozbawione jego uwagi płomienie świec zmalały i zaczęły trzepotać; nie trzeba wiele, żeby doszukać się w tym symbolu, pomyślał, odwracając od nich wzrok. Nie powinno go tu być – powinien siedzieć teraz w którymś ze swoich gabinetów, otoczony doradcami, i podejmować decyzje, wydawać wyroki. Powinien działać, a nie chować się przed samym sobą w pokoju medytacji.

– Panie! Panie!

Zwłaszcza że i tak nie było to zbyt skuteczne.

– Panie, przybył Awatar Aang. Oczekuje w Zielonym Pawilonie. – Strażnik zamilkł na chwilę, chociaż Zuko wiedział doskonale, co zaraz powie; za jego plecami płomienie świec strzeliły o kilka centymetrów w górę. – Uprzedziliśmy już Księżną.

Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, Zuko skinął głową i ruszył w stronę Zielonego Pawilonu. Skoro Aang przybył do stolicy Kraju Ognia, chociaż miał wędrować po Biegunie Północnym, to znaczy, że plotki o złej sytuacji musiały krążyć dosłownie wszędzie. Na samą myśl aż zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, ale jednocześnie obecność Aanga wywoływała ulgę. We dwóch radzili już sobie z najgorszymi kryzysami; na pewno poradzą sobie też z grupą rebeliantów i przeciwników politycznych. Jeszcze tylko jeden głębszy oddech i zaraz ktoś usłużnie otworzył przed Zuko drzwi. Zielony Pawilon był niemal pusty; przecinały go tylko dwa ostre, czarne cienie.

– Czołem, wasza ognistość! – Ukłon Aanga był formalny, ale mina równie błazeńska jak zwykle. Pochylając głowę, Zuko spojrzał w stronę swojej żony, ale Lian patrzyła tylko przed siebie ze spokojnym, całkowicie neutralnym uśmiechem. – Kopę lat!

– Rzeczywiście. – Zuko powinien wykrzesać z siebie więcej entuzjazmu, chociaż Aang wydawał się podekscytowany za dwóch. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto leciał przez pół świata na ratunek przyjacielowi zagrożonemu rewoltą i detronizacją. Chociaż z drugiej strony Aang nie był zbyt poważny nawet na kilka godzin przed końcem świata. – Co cię do nas sprowadza? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Z jego lewej strony dobiegło ciche westchnienie, ale był pewny, że Lian nadal uśmiecha się uprzejmie. Dziś nie był dobry dzień na dyplomatyczne podchody; dziś w ogóle nie był dobry dzień.

Aang jednak jakby nie zauważył tej niezręczności, zaśmiał się tylko głośno i nerwowo,opierając dłoń na karku, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Czasami Zuko zastanawiał się, jak przyszłe pokolenia będą oceniać Władcę Ognia i Awatara, którzy próbowali uprawiać wielką politykę, nie mając choć cienia talentów dyplomatycznych.

– Interes – przyznał wreszcie Aang, uciekając wzrokiem.– I to potężny. Ale z tego, co mówi jej płomienna wysokość, wygląda na to, że dasz się namówić.

– Wspomniałam Awatarowi o pracach nad świątynią ku czci Awatara Roku – powiedziała Lian, jakby nie zauważając żartobliwego zwrotu Aanga. Zuko odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby oczekiwała, że coś zrobi. Nic dziwnego; wszyscy oczekiwali, że Zuko coś zrobi. Aż skręcało go od tego w środku. – I o twoich planach budowy szkół ognia nauczających w starym stylu – dodała po chwili, nieco innym tonem. Nie powiedziałam mu o innych rzeczach, dopowiedział sobie w myślach Zuko.

– Tak, to… chcemy przywrócić stare tradycje dotyczące władania ogniem. Sprzed… wojny. – To brzmiało zupełnie jak mowa, którą wygłosił do swoich ministrów, tylko mniej składna. Zuko nie mógł się skupić; cały czas czekał na jakiś sygnał, że to tylko uprzejmy wstęp, że zaraz przejdą do rzeczy i Awatar obieca mu wsparcie w walce z rebeliantami. Ale Aang tylko patrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, jak ktoś, kto wie, że za chwilę dostanie wymarzony prezent. Zuko poczuł, jakby nagle uszło z niego całe powietrze.

– To naprawdę niesamowite! Gdybyś dał mi znać wcześniej, zatrzymałbym się na Wyspie Roku. Ale to będzie prawdziwa świątynia, z Mędrcami i w ogóle?

Wdech-wydech, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Tym razem chyba nie udało mu się zrobić tego dyskretnie, bo kiedy otworzył oczy, Aang wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak.

– Oczywiście, gdy tylko świątynia będzie gotowa, sprowadzimy Mędrców, żeby głosili nauki Awatara Roku. – Lian spojrzała na niego i wstała; gdyby nie to, Zuko prawdopodobnie zacząłby krzyczeć. – Ale szczegóły możemy omówić później, przy kolacji. Awatar na pewno chciałby odpocząć po podróży.

Kiedy tak szli korytarzem – Lian na przedzie, a oni za nią – musieli wyglądać jak jakaś niedorobiona procesja z okazji równonocy. Brakowało tylko dzieci z chorągiewkami i wszechobecnych dzwonków. Nie brakowało natomiast gapiów, którzy zapewne nie pomijali żadnego szczegółu: nienaturalnie szybkich kroków Księżnej, zmarszczonych brwi Władcy Ognia, zagubionego spojrzenia Awatara. Na całe szczęście w okolicy nie było świec.

– Zuko, o co chodzi? – zapytał wreszcie Aang swoim najbardziej teatralnym szeptem. Zuko nie mógł nie zauważyć, że otwierający drzwi strażnicy zwolnili nagle, a Lian odwróciła delikatnie głowę w ich kierunku. Cały cholerny pałac zawisł nad nimi jak stado rakosępów czekających na padlinę. – Stało się coś złego?

– Tak – powiedział to spokojnie, zupełnie jakby nie czuł spojrzenia Lian wwiercającego mu się w tył głowy. – Ale porozmawiamy o tym przy kolacji.

*

– Całe szczęście. Już się bałam, że w ogóle nie wrócisz na noc.

Lian czekała na niego – oczywiście – przy stoliku do pisania, który jednak wyjątkowo był prawie pusty. Zuko miał nadzieję, że jednak jej tu nie będzie, ale tak naprawdę nie był nawet zaskoczony.

– Awatar odpoczywa w pokojach wychodzących na ogród wschodni – powiedziała po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Wspomniałam mu o porannej radzie. Chętnie weźmie w niej udział, jeśli się zgodzisz.

– Jeśli się zgodzę? Jeśli ja się zgodzę? Po tym wszystkim… Myślałem, że wyjechał od razu. – Gdy tylko Zuko powiedział to na głos, natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że to głupota. Aang by się tak nie zachował; to on był gotów wrzasnąć i wyjść w środku rozmowy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Co za idiota, pomyślał, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem tego na głos.– Ale skoro tak, to pójdę… – urwał, wykonując nieokreślony gest w kierunku drzwi.

Lian spojrzała na niego znad okularów i nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tak, że wokół jej oczu pojawiły się nagle cienkie zmarszczki. Rzadko się tak uśmiechała.

– Siadaj. – To było coś nowego. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wydawali sobie polecenia, i to tak bezceremonialnie. Zaskoczenie musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Lian uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i wskazała na siedzisko po swojej lewej stronie. – Idziesz czekać pod drzwiami Awatara aż się obudzi, żeby go przeprosić? Powiedział, że pewnie tak zrobisz, i kazał cię nie puszczać, więc siadaj. Możesz zaczekać tutaj.

Ciągle zaskoczony, Zuko usiadł i wbił wzrok w leżące na stole Lian papiery. Były to kopie listu do Mędrców Ognia z różnych świątyń, zapraszające Mędrców wraz z akolitami do świątyni Awatara Roku. Zerkając na niego z ukosa, Lian sięgnęła po pierwszy z nich i przyłożyła do niego swoją oficjalną czerwoną pieczęć.

– Nie powinienem był tak się wściekać. To nie jego wina – Zuko stwierdził zupełnie bez sensu, patrząc na cienkie, czerwone linie na papierze. – Ale nie mogę mu oddać tych świątyń. Nie teraz, nie w takim momencie.

– A kiedy? – zapytała, nie podnosząc wzroku znad listów. – Oboje wiemy, że nigdy nie będzie dobrego momentu.

– Może wtedy, kiedy choć przez chwilę nikt nie będzie próbował mnie zamordować za hańbienie wielkiego Kraju Ognia!

– To powiedz mu o tym! – krzyknęła Lian, uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół. Zamilkli oboje. Zuko pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Lian podniosła głos; ona sama chyba też była zaskoczona swoją reakcją, bo przez dłuższą chwilę starannie unikała jego wzroku. – Kiedy powiedziałam Awatarowi, że Stowarzyszenie Nowego Ozai podburza ludzi do buntu i nasyła na ciebie skrytobójców, myślałam, że wpadnie w szał.

– Powiedziałaś mu…?

– Nie jestem pewna, czy był bardziej wściekły na nich, czy na ciebie, że to ukrywasz. Ale udało się uniknąć większych zniszczeń w jadalni. – Zdjęła okulary, wsunęła je do rękawa i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na Zuko. Prawy kącik jej ust unosił się lekko ku górze; czasami Zuko zastanawiał się, czy jako młoda dziewczyna dużo się śmiała. – Pozwól sobie pomóc, a przynajmniej daj Awatarowi szansę. To twój przyjaciel – dodała nieco ciszej, wstając. Brzmiało to zupełnie jak ich rozmowa sprzed kilku miesięcy, tylko smutniej; Zuko chciał coś powiedzieć, chyba przeprosić, ale Lian pokręciła głową. – Tylko nie czatuj pod jego drzwiami, bo znów się zdenerwuje i zacznie mi opowiadać wasze żenujące przygody, żeby rozładować atmosferę.

*

Wbrew temu, co próbowali mu wciskać dworscy pochlebcy, życiorys Zuko nie obfitował w bohaterskie czyny i wielkie dokonania.Większość jego osiągnięć była albo naprawianiem poprzednich błędów, albo mniej lub bardziej niewygodnym kompromisem. Ale fakt, że to dzięki niemu Aang nauczył się władać ogniem od starych mistrzów, że poznał płomień nie jako broń, ale jako bicie serca – to było coś, z czego czuł się naprawdę dumny. Następnego dnia po powrocie z miasta Wojowników Słońca – i przez wszystkie kolejne dni, jak każdy ogniawładca – Aang obudził się tuż przed świtem, wzywany przez słońce. Wtedy, w Zachodniej Świątyni Powietrza, każdego ranka medytowali przez chwilę razem, wsłuchując się w to wezwanie.

Powinienem zacząć znów to robić, pomyślał Zuko, klękając na ziemi obok siedzącego w pozycji lotosu Aanga. To była dobra myśl i Zuko chwycił się jej, próbując odpędzić wszystkie inne. Przez chwilę nawet mu się to udało i czuł jedynie dotyk promieni słońca na twarzy, ale nagle powietrze wypełnił metaliczny dźwięk głównego dzwonu świątyni ognia. Kiedy Zuko otworzył oczy, okazało się, że Aang przyglądał mu się uważnie, z nietypowym dla niego poważnym grymasem na twarzy.

– Jedź ze mną odwiedzić świątynie – poprosił, zanim Zuko zdążył się odezwać.

– Nie mogę – odpowiedział automatycznie, próbując przypomnieć sobie chociaż część z tych składnych, rzeczowych przemów, które cyzelował przez całą noc. Nic z tego; myśli uciekały mu z głowy jak stado zającoprzepiórek. – Chciałbym, wierz mi, naprawdę chciałbym. Nie tylko zobaczyć świątynie, ale po prostu ci je oddać. Ale nie mogę. – Zasłonił ręką oczy, próbując chociaż na chwilę odciąć się od natłoku myśli. Złapani skrytobójcy, zbiegli skrytobójcy, poselstwo od króla Kueia, przeprowadzka stryja, coraz śmielsze żądania starych rodów… – Nie ma szans, nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić tego wszystkiego, co się tu dzieje, nie mogę podjudzić tych z Nowego Ozai kolejną cesją. Po prostu nie dam rady.

Spodziewał się – może nie wyrzutów, ale na pewno głośnych protestów i dramatycznej gestykulacji. Zamiast tego Aang wbił wzrok w ziemię, z zakłopotaniem opierając rękę na karku.

– Powinienem był przyjechać wcześniej. Toph mówiła mi, że Iroh wyjechał z Ba Sing Se, mogłem się domyślić, że dzieje się coś złego. Ale byłem pewny, że sam sobie poradzisz. – Aang zerknął na niego badawczo, jakby tym razem on spodziewał się pretensji. Kiedy to się stało, zastanowił się Zuko, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się opierać na poczuciu winy? – Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

– Ja muszę coś z tym zrobić. – Pomniejsze dzwony świątynne ogłosiły początek nowego dnia pracy i Zuko wstał niechętnie, zerkając w stronę głównej części pałacu. Aang podniósł się również, nie odrywając od niego strapionego wzroku, i Zuko dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że byli teraz niemal równego wzrostu. Kiedy to się stało, zapytał sam siebie, kręcąc głową. Jeszcze trochę i dzieciak mnie przerośnie. – Nie możesz załatwiać za mnie wszystkiego. Już wystarczy, że… – urwał na chwilę, przechodząc przez bramę i mijając dwóch strażników. – Wystarczy, że wszyscy są przekonani, że usadziłeś mnie na tronie, żeby rozgrywać swoje interesy – dodał ciszej.

– To nieprawda! – Aang wyglądał, jakby ktoś go uderzył. – Ja nie mam żadnych swoich interesów, próbuję tylko robić wszystko, żeby ludzie nie zaczęli znów się mordować!

– Wiem – mruknął Zuko, uśmiechając się gorzko. Dotarli do niewielkiej sali, w której zwykle jadał swoje samotne śniadania. Jako dzieci jedli tu razem z Azulą, kiedy rodzice byli zbyt zajęci na wspólny posiłek. – Ja też. Ale sądząc po reakcjach, oni chyba naprawdę chcą się mordować.

Aang nie odpowiedział od razu, w zadumie przesuwając jedzenie po talerzu. Walcząc z przemożną choć spóźnioną chęcią ugryzienia się w język, Zuko sięgnął, żeby nalać herbaty, i z zadowoleniem zauważył nowe czarki. Ciemna, chropowata ceramika pochodziła z Wyspy Czarnych Klifów, podobnie jak Lian. Zuko czuł się trochę jak idiota, ale miał nadzieję, że ta drobna zmiana nie przejdzie niezauważona.

– Nie chodziło mi o to, żeby przekonać cię w sprawie świątyń – powiedział nagle Aang, odkładając pałeczki. Ryż i warzywa na jego talerzu zostały uklepane i ułożone w dziwny kształt, który przypominał nieco Appę. – A przynajmniej nie tylko. Myślę że to wszystko – skinął głową w kierunku drzwi – wynika z braku harmonii między czterema ludami, czterema żywiołami. To nie w Kraju Ognia tkwi problem.

– I myślisz, że wizyta w świątyniach powietrza albo oddanie ich Akolitom jakoś to zmieni? – Zabrzmiało to jak szyderstwo i Zuko znów miał ochotę ugryźć się w język – To znaczy… Nie mówię, że nie, tylko… Sam nie wiem…

– Ja też nie. – Aang nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby właśnie rozwiązali problem. – I dlatego koniecznie musimy tam pojechać. Nasze wycieczki zawsze były bardzo edukacyjne. – Chociaż wydawało się to fizycznie niemożliwe, uśmiech Aanga stał się jeszcze szerszy, a jego właściciel poruszył znacząco brwiami. Zuko nabrał nagle absolutnej, mrożącej krew w żyłach pewności, że historia o tym, jak leniwcomrówkojady uwalniały ich z pułapki Wojowników Słońca, wczoraj wieczorem przestała być tajemnicą. – No chyba że masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

*

To był absolutnie najgorszy pomysł, na jaki ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wpadł. Chociaż nie, pomysł sam w sobie nie był zły – kiedy tak lecieli na grzbiecie Appy i obserwowali płynące nad nimi chmury, Zuko czuł się nawet młodo i beztrosko. Problemem była podążająca za nimi świta.

– Panie! Paaaa-nieee! Powinniśmy zawrócić!

– Powiedz im coś albo ja to zrobię – zagroził Aang, zatykając uszy dłońmi. – Przedziurawię im balon i będą sobie zawracać, wiosłując.

– Ja mam tak codziennie. – Zuko wyprostował się i machnął ręką w stronę podążającego za nimi balonu zwiadowczego, który naprędce wypucowano i podniesiono do rangi królewskiego statku powietrznego. – Ziemia na horyzoncie! – Odkrzyknął. – Lądujemy przed zmrokiem!

Oczywiście wieść o nagłej wyprawie Awatara i Władcy Ognia wzbudziła w pałacu wielkie poruszenie; wywołała też mnóstwo komentarzy na temat lekceważącego stosunku Zuko do obowiązków, choć i tak było ich mniej, niż można się było spodziewać. Ku jego zgrozie okazało się jednak, że w obecnej sytuacji nie może już, jak kiedyś, wyrwać się z pałacu incognito. Po długich negocjacjach ustalono, że towarzyszyć mu będzie w małym balonie tylko dwóch strażników i jeden Mędrzec ze świątyni ognia, „dla przydania tej eskapadzie duchowej powagi”, jak stwierdził Wielki Mędrzec Sora, z nieukrywaną wyższością spoglądając na siedzącego w powietrzu Awatara.

– Myślę, że wylądujemy na wschodnim brzegu Mawan. – Aang usadowił się na karku Appy i chwycił za lejce, kierując ich bardziej na południe. – Balon może nie dotrzeć do świątyni po zmroku, a poza tym plaża na Mawan jest najlepsza na świecie.

Ziemia na horyzoncie zaczęła przybierać kształt zębów rekinopłaszczki, czerwonawych w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Zuko pamiętał, że przepływał tędy, gdy jeszcze poszukiwał Awatara, w drodze na biegun południowy, ale oglądane z pokładu statku góry nie robiły aż takiego wrażenia.

– Spędzałeś tu dużo czasu jako dziecko? – zapytał, wychylając się i patrząc w dół na wystające z wody wysepki. W zapadającym zmroku wydawały się czarne, jakby ze skały wulkanicznej.

– Taa-ak. – Głos Aanga brzmiał jakoś dziwnie, jakby niepewnie. – Wychowałem się w Południowej Świątyni.

– Myślałem, że w Zachodniej. – Chyba rzeczywiście tak myślał, chociaż tak naprawdę Zuko nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Wszystkie świątynie poza Zachodnią kojarzyły mu się tylko z gniewem, frustracją i zgrozą podszytą poczuciem winy.

– Żartujesz? – Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Appa zanurkował w kierunku otoczonego skałami wybrzeża. Lecący za nimi balon skręcił i zaczął powoli opadać. – W Zachodniej Świątyni mieszkają dziewczyny! – Z balonu dobiegały jakieś nawoływania, ale Zuko zignorował je, skupiając się na słowach Aanga. Coś było nie tak; Aang wydawał się absurdalnie zestresowany i coraz mniej pewny swojego pomysłu. Co w gruncie rzeczy nie było wcale dziwne. – Nie byłem tam nigdy wcześniej, wiesz. Zanim nie spotkaliśmy się tam po inwazji. – Aang odwrócił się, jakby miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle mina zrzedła mu jeszcze bardziej. – O rany, ci twoi strażnicy zupełnie nie ogarniają wiatru znad morza! Ty ląduj, a ja im pomogę.

Zuko obejrzał się za siebie; balon wprawdzie tracił wysokość bardzo powoli, ale nic nie wskazywało na problemy z lądowaniem. Nie skomentował tego jednak; jeżeli Aang potrzebował trochę przestrzeni, Zuko nie zamierzał mu się narzucać. Chociaż naprawdę miał na to ochotę.

– Panie, nie możemy rozbić tu obozu! – Kiedy Aang wreszcie zapędził balon na ziemię jak niesforną świniogęś, wyskoczyła z niego Ruyu, jedna ze starszych oficerów gwardii pałacowej. Zuko zazwyczaj lubił z nią pracować, bo jej paranoja niemal dorównywała jego własnej i kilka razy najpewniej ocaliła mu życie. Ale przebywanie poza pałacem ewidentnie jej nie służyło. – Na tak odkrytym terenie może nas zaatakować ktokolwiek! To zbyt niebezpieczne!

– Nikt nas tu nie zaatakuje – burknął Aang, mijając ją ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Stojący za RuyuShin przewrócił oczami, nie zważając zupełnie na obecność Władcy Ognia. – Od dawna nikogo tu nie ma.

– Jednak bardziej osłonięte obozowisko dawałoby więcej… – Ruyu urwała, widząc niecierpliwy gest Zuko. – No dobrze, Shin, namioty…

Zuko obejrzał się na Mędrca, który na miękkich nogach gramolił się z gondoli. Przykro było na to patrzeć; Mędrzec musiał złożyć śluby ledwie przed kilkoma tygodniami i był chyba młodszy od Aanga, a w dodatku ewidentnie cierpiał na powietrzną odmianę choroby morskiej. Mimo narastającej irytacji, Zuko przytrzymał go za ramię, ratując przed upadkiem. Puścił jednak mimo uszu wylewne podziękowania i ruszył w stronę morza, gdzie usadowili się Aang i Appa.

– Plaże na Wyspie Żaru są zdecydowanie lepsze – powiedział, siadając obok Aanga i opierając się plecami o ciepły, kudłaty bok Appy. – Kamienie nie wbijają się w siedzenie i jest jakoś tak przytulniej.

– Poczekaj do rana. – Aang nie otwierał oczu, chociaż nie wyglądał, jakby chciało mu się spać. Zuko tymczasem poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony, jakby uszła z niego cała energia. – Wtedy zobaczysz, o co mi chodzi.

Chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że do rana będzie miał siniaki absolutnie wszędzie, ale nie miał siły. Zamknął oczy tylko na chwilę i natychmiast ktoś zaczął szarpać go za ramię.

–Zuko, wstawaj, no rusz się! Hej! Zuko!

Twarz Aanga wisiała przed nim jak księżyc w pełni; niebo ponad jego ramieniem szarzałow przedświcie. Wyplątując się z haftowanego pledu, którym ktoś musiał go przykryć, Zuko podniósł się ostrożnie i rozejrzał po plaży, ale oprócz krzywo stojącego namiotu nie było na niej nic niepokojącego.

– Co się dzieje?

– Jeszcze nic. Chodź, siadaj tutaj. Możesz wziąć swój kocyk.

Ciągle trochę nieprzytomny, Zuko posłusznie usadowił się na wskazanym głazie i wzorem Aanga zaczął wpatrywać w rzedniejącą ciemność, z której wyłaniały się strzeliste szczyty masywu Patola. Kontury gór stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, aż wreszcie pojawiło się nad nimi słońce. Aang, który przez cały ten czas nawet się nie poruszył, jakby pogrążony w głębokiej medytacji, nagle westchnął i pociągnął Zuko za rękaw.

– Teraz patrz!

Przez moment nie działo się nic niezwykłego, ale nagle w wąskim przesmyku między górami coś błysnęło i z mdłej szarości zaczęła wyłaniać się majestatyczna bryła Południowej Świątyni. Kamienne ściany wydawały się niemal białe, iglice oślepiająco niebieskie, a całość zdawała się wisieć w ciszy i we mgle – bardziej widmo niż cokolwiek rzeczywistego. Zuko rzadko zwracał uwagę na urodę czy nastrój otoczenia, ale teraz nie był w stanie wyksztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– To chyba jedyne miejsce, z którego widać świątynię z poziomu morza – odezwał się Aang po dłuższej chwili, kiedy mgła zaczęła się rozpraszać. – Poza tym jest widoczna tylko z powietrza. Odkryliśmy to kiedyś przypadkiem, Yeshi i ja, kiedy uciekliśmy z lekcji i zrobiliśmy sobie wyścigi bizonów.

– Yeshi to twój przyjaciel? – zapytał Zuko najbardziej neutralnym głosem, jaki był w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Nigdy nie dotarł do samej świątyni, ale zbadał te okolice pięć lat temu i bardzo starał się nie myśleć o tym, co wówczas zastał w rozpadlinach u jej podnóża.

– Aha. Byliśmy najgorsi, zawsze coś kombinowaliśmy. Czasami nawet Gyatso miał nas dosyć. – Aang pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się do siebie. – A to już było osiągnięcie, mówię ci, ten człowiek miał świętą cierpliwość do naszych wygłupów. Na szczęście już jako dziecko byłem wyjątkowo bystry.

– Boję się myśleć o tym, jaki kit wciskałeś wszystkim dookoła.

– Najlepszy! Ale chodź. – Aang wstał, przeciągając się z chrupnięciem. – Znajdziemy coś do jedzenia dla Appy i… No i lecimy – dodał po chwili, ciszej i zdecydowanie mniej energicznie. Zuko spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i zobaczył swoich strażników szykujących balon do lotu.

Przez całą resztę poranka Aang starannie unikał zarówno Zuko, jak i jego świty. Świta wydawała się tym zupełnie nie przejmować, ewidentnie mając Awatara za dziwaka. Tylko Mędrzec Hou sprawiał wrażenie podekscytowanego perspektywą zwiedzenia świątyni.

– To niesamowite, mój panie. Cały lud, wszyscy byli w stanie władać powietrzem. Bez wyjątków! – wykrzykiwał, wpełzając do gondoli jak kretoborsuk do dziury. – Ich poziom duchowej dyscypliny był niesamowity. Gdyby udało się nam osiągnąć chociaż połowę tego…

– Cały naród ogniawładców? Bylibyśmy niepokonani! – ucieszył się Shin, podając Mędrcowi jego spiczastą czapę, zagubioną gdzieś w ferworze przemowy.

– No właśnie. – Zuko obejrzał się na Aanga, który udawał, że nie słyszy ani słowa. – A to, jak wiemy, nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.

Aang nie zareagował jednak ani na to, ani na próby nawiązania rozmowy później, kiedy lecieli już na grzbiecie Appy w stronę świątyni. Zbywał Zuko półsłówkami, ciągle oglądając się na sunący za nimi balon. Zuko próbował tego nie widzieć i skupić się na obserwowaniu chmur, ale narastające w nim poczucie winy stawało się nie do zniesienia.

– Do Świątyni Południowej można się dostać tylko na grzbiecie latającego bizona – odezwał się wreszcie Aang, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Zuko wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, jakby nagle spadł na niego wielki głaz. – Tak zawsze mówili nam starsi mnisi. Zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że dotarła tu cała armia.

– Aang…

– Nie pamiętam takich balonów z moich wycieczek do Kraju Ognia. Sozin musiał je szykować w ukryciu przez całe lata.

– Nie chciałem ich tu zabierać. Nie chciałem…! – Tego wszystkiego. Wojny. Ludobójstwa. Potrzaskanych szkieletów bielejących w przełęczach.

– Wiem przecież. – Kiedy Aang się odwrócił, nie przypominał zupełnie psotnego nastolatka; wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przeżył o wiele więcej, niż Zuko mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Było to chyba straszniejsze niż Stan Awatara. – I właśnie dlatego jesteś tu ze mną. Nie wygląda to tak, jak sobie zaplanowałem, ale mam przeczucie, że to – machnął ręką w stronę balonu – jest właściwa droga.

*

Chociaż Zuko nie był zachwycony tym, że ciągnęła się za nim obstawa, musiał im przyznać, że kiedy dotarli już do świątyni, zachowali się przyzwoicie. To znaczy byli przerażeni. Shin i Ruyu nie odstępowali go na krok, mniej z obawy o jego bezpieczeństwo, a bardziej z obawy przed samotnością w tej upiornej ciszy. Zuko był niemal pewny, że słyszał mamrotane pod nosem zapewnienia, że nie tak to miało wyglądać, i zaklęcia od uroku. Mędrzec Hou początkowo też trzymał się ich grupy, ale potem zniknął w ślad za Aangiem w głównym budynku, zachowując jednak pełen szacunku dystans.

Pamiętając o celu ich wyprawy, Zuko próbował znaleźć sobie spokojne miejsce do medytacji nad przywróceniem harmonii czterem narodom, ale zupełnie nie mógł się skupić. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, pod powiekami widział potrzaskane szczątki pomarańczowych lotni i osmalone kikuty budynków. Wreszcie dał za wygraną i, ku niememu przerażeniu swojej straży, ruszył na obchód świątyni. Nie wszystko było zniszczone w tym samym stopniu – Aang mówił mu wcześniej, że boisko do piłki powietrznej było praktycznie nietknięte – ale mimo upływu lat wszędzie widać było ślady inwazji. W pewnym momencie dołączył do nich Mędrzec Hou, blady i wyraźnie czymś poruszony.

– Panie, to się nie godzi – odezwał się wreszcie, nerwowym gestem wskazując na główny budynek świątyni. – Ja wszystko rozumiem, naprawdę, ale coś takiego… To praktycznie świętokradztwo – dodał ciszej, ale z naciskiem, ewidentnie oczekując od Zuko entuzjastycznej zgody.

– Co takiego?

– Szczątki, panie. Leżą tu od stu lat nieskremowane i dusze nie mogą podjąć wędrówki. To barbarzyństwo! – Na bladą twarz Mędrca wystąpiły czerwone plamy. – Jak oni mogli… Jak oni śmieli zrobić coś takiego!

– Byli chyba zbyt zajęci polowaniem na pozostałych Nomadów – burknął Zuko, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. Oczywiście, on sam w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał. Władca Ognia odbudowujący równowagę we wszechświecie i jego duchowa więź z żywiołem, dobre sobie. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy Sozin to zaplanował, czy brak pochówku miał sprawić, że Nomadzi Powietrza już nigdy nie podejmą wędrówki dusz, ale odrzucił tę myśl, przerażony sam sobą.– Czy… Jeżeli spalimy szczątki po takim czasie…

– Nie wiem, panie, jeszcze nigdy… coś takiego… takie barbarzyństwo… – Mędrcowi wyraźnie brakowało słów, a wysoka czapa chwiała mu się niebezpiecznie na głowie. – Musimy natychmiast zbudować stos!

– Zbierzcie drewno. Tylko nie dotykajcie żadnych elementów budynków! – rzucił za siebie Zuko, widząc, jak strażnicy aż zbyt gorliwie podrywają się do działania. – Czy Awatar się zgodził? – dodał, tym razem do Mędrca.

– Nie… nie pytałem. To chyba oczywiste, że…

Nie czekając na koniec zdania, Zuko wyminął Mędrca i ruszył w stronę głównego budynku. Nie musiał szukać długo; Aang siedział na ziemi w centralnym sanktuarium, wpatrzony niewidzącymi oczami w posąg Awatara Roku. Pod ciężkim kamiennym wzrokiem setek Awatarów Zuko ukląkł, czując się jeszcze mniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Co mam robić, powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę, co mam robić.

Nagle posąg Awatara Roku zadrżał w posadach i, mijając Aanga, ruszył prosto w kierunku Zuko. Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej przypominał żywą osobę, aż wreszcie pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zaczął mówić, szybko, z naciskiem. Głowę Zuko wypełniły obrazy, słowa, myśli, których nie był w stanie śledzić.

– Zuko?

Na dźwięk obcego głosu Awatar Roku podniósł się i natychmiast skamieniał. Zuko zacisnął powieki, próbując wrócić do swojej wizji, ale Aang bezlitośnie szarpał go za ramię.

– Zuko, co się dzieje?!

– Roku, Awatar Roku przemówił do mnie! Powiedział mi… – Zuko urwał, próbując sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. W głowie miał nagle zupełną pustkę. – Powiedział mi, że… Nie wiem. Coś o miłosierdziu i zdecydowaniu, żebym nie wahał się… Nie wiem – powtórzył bezradnie, czując narastającą złość. Poprzednie wcielenie Awatara przybyło do niego, żeby pomóc mu opanować kryzys w Kraju Ognia, a on nie był w stanie zapamiętać ani słowa.

– To brzmi jak Roku. – Aang uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jest pewny, że wojna była wynikiem jego litości dla Sozina i braku zdecydowanych działań. To nie jest… To nie musi być prawdą w innych przypadkach – poprawił się, zerkając na posąg Roku. – Rady od poprzednich wcieleń często takie są.

Zuko skinął głową, wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ciągle zaaferowany spotkaniem z poprzednim Awatarem. Dopiero przy drzwiach przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Aang, który przygotował się już do kolejnej medytacji, spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

– Aang, czy mógłbyś… Czy chciałbyś, żebyśmy zbudowali stos pogrzebowy? – zapytał cicho, odwracając wzrok. Nagle do głowy zaczęły mu przychodzić szczegóły techniczne: nie jeden stos, tylko kilka albo nawet kilkanaście, płonących przez kilka dni. Na całej wyspie mogło nie być dość drewna.

– Stos pogrzebowy? Dla kogo… Och. – Oczy Aanga zrobiły się okrągłe jak monety. – Ale dlaczego?

– Mędrzec Hou powiedział, że żołnierze Ognia… że zostawienie tak szczątków to świętokradztwo. Dusze nie mogą podjąć wędrówki… Powinienem był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej – dodał.

Aang patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, co Zuko właśnie powiedział. Ale potem wstał i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. Zuko pospiesznie skłonił się przed posągami Awatarów i pobiegł za nim. Okazało się, że strażnicy nie próżnowali; pod wodzą Mędrca powstawał całkiem pokaźny stos, przodem skierowany idealnie na zachód.

– Dziękuję wam – powiedział Aang, spoglądając kolejno na Shina, Ruyu i Mędrca Hou. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, co chcieliście zrobić. Ale stos pogrzebowy nie jest potrzebny. Doczesne szczątki moich braci rozpadną się, a ich duszezostały oddane powietrzu.

– Ale jeżeli zwłoki nie zostaną zniszczone... – zaczął Mędrzec Hou, ale umilkł pod wzrokiem Aanga. – No tak, ale przecież powietrze też je niszczy. Rozumiem. – Skłonił się.

– Dziękuję, że o tym pomyśleliście. Szczątki nie mają znaczenia, ale chyba nie powinniśmy ich tu tak zostawiać. – Po raz pierwszy od chwili wylotu Aang nie wyglądał, jakby był absolutnie wściekły na ich przymusową eskortę. – Mnisi wynosili zmarłych do Przełęczy Odlotów, to mogę zrobić sam. Śpiewali przy tym pieśni, ale... Nigdy nie brałem w tym udziału, byłem za mały. – Aang oparł rękę na karku, wyraźnie zażenowany. – Nie wiem, co jeszcze trzeba zrobić.

\- Jest modlitwa, którą odprowadzamy naszych zmarłych. Mógłbym ją odmówić – zaproponował Mędrzec, a Aang z wdzięcznością skinął głową.

Odprowadzenie Nomadów Powietrza, jak nazwał to Aang, było najdziwniejszym obrządkiem, w jakim Zuko kiedykolwiek uczestniczył. Aang nie pozwolił nikomu dotykać kości, choć nie wyjaśnił dlaczego. Potężnymi podmuchami wiatru spychał rozsypujące się szkielety do głębokiej rozpadliny, której dna nie dało się dojrzeć, a Mędrzec Hou nieprzerwanie recytował monotonne modlitwy, zachęcając dusze zmarłych do podjęcia dalszej wędrówki ku doskonałości. Zuko bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale brakowało mu słów, więc tylko stanął obok Aanga, zapatrzonego w Przełęcz Odlotów, i po dłuższej chwili położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Modlitwy Mędrca zlały się w jedno z łopotem szat targanych przez wiatr.

– Panie? Czy nie powinniśmy wygłosić wiecznej chwały? – Ruyu, wyjątkowo milcząca, podeszła do skarpy,pochylając odkrytą na znak szacunku głowę. – To zupełnie tak, jakby tych ludzi w ogóle nie było.

Zuko sam się nad tym zastanawiał, ale wspomnienie wiecznej chwały wygłoszonej po pogrzebie Azulona skutecznie go do tego zniechęciło. Zresztą, cóż takiego mogli powiedzieć o dokonaniach Nomadów Powietrza akurat oni?

– Nie, nie powinniśmy – powiedział, kręcąc głową i zaciskając rękę na ramieniu Aanga. Aang skinął tylko głową; od wiatru łzawiły mu oczy. – Tak jest dobrze.

*

– Poznajesz te okolice, hmm? Dawno nas tu nie było, nie?

Zuko poderwał się do siadu i rozejrzał wokół siebie zaspanymi oczami. Nie lecieli już nad morzem; sądząc po ogromnych połaciach trawy pod nimi, nie lecieli nad morzem już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– O, już nie śpisz. Dolatujemy do Gaoling. – Aang zeskoczył z karku Appy i usiadł obok Zuko. – Chyba trochę nie wyszło ci to medytowanie, co?

– Nie wiem, wydawało mi się, że… – Może i Zuko zasnął w trakcie, ale medytacja nad wizją zesłaną przez Roku nie była całkiem bezowocna. – Widziałem coś we śnie, jakby… piorun uderzył w pałac i wzniecił wielki pożar. Niezbyt to odkrywcze.

– Nie przejmuj się, zawsze tak jest. Wszystko nabierze sensu we właściwym momencie – powiedział Aang tonem stuletniego mędrca; w odpowiedzi Zuko niezbyt subtelnie przewrócił oczami. – Serio, we Wschodniej Świątyni jest krąg medytacyjny, tam najłatwiej nawiązać kontakt ze światem duchów. Wprawdzie Roku nie jest twoim poprzednim wcieleniem, ale… Zobaczysz, wszystko się jakoś wyjaśni – dodał, odwracając z zakłopotaniem wzrok.

– Czy to ty wysłałeś do mnie Roku?

To był impuls, wcześniej nie przyszło mu to w ogóle do głowy. Ale zamiast zaprzeczyć, Aang zaczął się nerwowo wiercić.

– Nie wysłałem, tylko tak jakby… Nie mam doświadczenia w takich politycznych kryzysach, więc poprosiłem Roku, żeby coś nam podpowiedział. On zna zwyczaje Kraju Ognia i w ogóle!

– Dzięki. Muszę w takim razie postarać się zrozumieć, co do mnie powiedział. – Zuko zasłonił oczy dłonią, przypominając sobie swój sen. – Było to bardzo dramatyczne.

– Pomogę ci odczytać te wizje, jak już będziemy we Wschodniej Świątyni – obiecał Aang, wyraźnie rozpogodzony. – To naprawdę bardzo uduchowione miejsce! Gyatso zawsze mówił, że… Że jeśli ktoś chce przejść do świata duchów, to powinien to zrobić właśnie tam – dodał ciszej, ale niemal natychmiast na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, wyraźnie wymuszony uśmiech. – I w ogóle nie wiem, czy ci mówiłem: to tutaj urodził się Appa! Miałem sześć lat, kiedy tu przylecieliśmy, i było tu pełno małych bizonków, i były takie słodkie, i…

– Aang, daj spokój. Nie musisz robić… – Zuko wykonał w jego kierunku nieokreślony gest ręką – tego. Masz prawo cierpieć. – Nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to koszmarnie pompatycznie. Po raz nie wiadomo który pożałował, że nie leci z nimi Iroh; on na pewno wiedziałby, co powiedzieć.

– Wiem – mruknął Aang, podciągając kolana pod brodę i oplatając je ramionami. – Ale potem myślę, że to wszystko moja wina. Że gdybym wtedy nie uciekł, nie zachował się jak głupi, nieodpowiedzialny bachor, to to wszystko by się nie stało. Wiem, że to nieracjonalne – dodał, zanim Zuko zdążył się odezwać. – Ale to niczego nie zmienia, i tak czuję się winny.

Zuko czuł, że jako prawdziwy przyjaciel powinien teraz zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć coś pocieszającego i krzepiącego.

– Witaj w klubie – powiedział zamiast tego.

*

Ku wyraźnej uldze zarówno Zuko, jak i jego świty, we Wschodniej Świątyni nie było żadnych szkieletów. Nie było w niej jednak również Guru Pathika, którego bardzo chciał spotkać Aang. Na miejscu zastali tylko miotłę i zalatujący bananami i cebulą kociołek.

– Kurza stopa! Miałem nadzieję, że on pomoże nam skontaktować się z Roku w jakiś mniej missstyczny sposób. – Aang wykonał rękami serię skomplikowanych gestów. – No ale trudno, będziemy musieli poradzić sobie sami.

Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Aang nie zamierzał się spieszyć z „radzeniem sobie”; zamiast tego krążył między budynkami świątyni, wykrzykując entuzjastycznie nazwy kolejnych znalezisk, aż wreszcie utknął razem z Appą w stajni latających bizonów.

Zuko szedł wolno jego śladem, przyglądając się uważnie ocalałym fragmentom budynków i spokojnym, kamiennym twarzom posągów. Na pierwszy rzut oka było tu więcej zniszczeń niż w Południowej Świątyni, ale jednocześnie dookoła leżało więcej przedmiotów: lotni, wachlarzy, gwizdków, różańców. Nie był to tak przerażający widok jak setki białych szkieletów, ale wszystkim robiło się nieswojo. Zuko podniósł jeden z wachlarzy; ledwie widoczne ciemniejsze linie układały się w sylwetkę latającego bizona.

– Nie uwierzysz, co można tym zrobić – powiedział nagle Aang tuż nad ramieniem Zuko, który niemal upuścił wachlarz na ziemię. – Każdy dobry wiatruwładca potrafi zrobić tornado, ale mając takie wachlarze… W trzy osoby można by pewnie zburzyć tę świątynię.

– To jest broń? Myślałem, że… Mówiłeś, że Nomadzi nie mieli armii.

Niewiele było rzeczy, które Zuko mógł zrobić dla Aanga, ale gdy tylko objął władzę, zakazał wspominania o armii Nomadów Powietrza i o wielkim bitewnym triumfie Sozina. Nie mógł zmienić historii, ale mógł zrobić wszystko, żeby Naród Ognia przestał słuchać kłamstw. Patrzył teraz na niewielki drewniany wachlarz i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

– No coś ty, wachlarze służą do zaganiania bizonów. Wyobraź sobie ganiać Appę i setkę jego kolegów w powietrzu tylko z bizonim gwizdkiem. – Aang pokręcił głową, widocznie zdegustowany brakiem wyobraźni Zuko. – A co, myślałeś, że chuchnę, dmuchnę i rozwalę twój pałac? Spokojnie. – Wyjął wachlarz z zesztywniałych palców Zuko i ostrożnie złożył go i rozłożył, przyglądając się rysunkowi bizona. – Nigdy nie nauczyłem się tego używać.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… tak mało o was wiem, a większość z tego to i tak nieprawda. – Zuko wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. – Czasami sam się gubię w tym, w co właściwie wierzę.

– Dlatego poprosiłem cię o te świątynie. – Głos Aanga stał się nagle zupełnie poważny. Nie odrywał jednak wzroku od wachlarza, badając palcami zbutwiały sznur, oplątujący rączkę serią skomplikowanych węzłów. – Akolici Powietrza bardzo chcą je odbudować, odtworzyć to, co da się odzyskać. Ja sam nie dam rady.

– Moja zwierzchność nad świątyniami jest tylko nominalna, sam widzisz, że nikt nigdy ich nie zasiedlił. – Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie żołnierzy Kraju Ognia kolonizujących tereny świątynne, rozbijających wieże i pagody, stawiających na ich miejsce smukłe ściany świątyń ognia. Potrząsnął głową, próbując uwolnić się od tej myśli. – Jeśli tylko wymyślimy, jak mogę się jej zrzec, nie wywołując kolejnej fali protestów… Lian mówi, że nigdy nie będzie dobrego momentu – dodał po chwili – i pewnie ma rację. Powinienem po prostu to zadekretować jak prawdziwy Władca Ognia, a opozycję wytępić piorunami z jasnego nieba, jak radzi Roku – stwierdził gorzko, wstając. – Jak tylko nauczę się je wywoływać.

Aang wstał również i, ku zaskoczeniu Zuko, schował wachlarz w połach swojej szaty. Szli ramię w ramię w stronę kręgu medytacyjnego, w milczeniu okrążając główne budynki świątynne, ale Aang co chwilę zerkał na Zuko z ukosa, ewidentnie prowadząc jakąś wewnętrzną dyskusję. Byli już prawie na miejscu, kiedy wreszcie się przełamał.

–Zuko, mam jeszcze sprawę, znaczy pytanie. Osobiste. – Aang nabrał powietrza, jak przed skokiem do wody. – Jak to właściwie… O rany, zobacz, Mędrzec Hou znowu zgubił czapkę!

Wyglądało na to, że Mędrzec Hou zgubił nie tylko czapkę, ale też resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Biegł w ich stronę, jakby goniło go stado jadowitych lwiorpionów, podciągając swe nobliwe szaty na bardzo nieprzyzwoitą wysokość. Dopiero po chwili Zuko dostrzegł kołującego nad jego głową sokoła pocztowego i poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana.Nagle stanęła mu przed oczami wizja sprzed kilku dni, w której jego pałac spłonął do szczętu, uderzony piorunem.

– Panie, wieści od Księżnej! – wydyszał Mędrzec Hou, dopadając ich wreszcie. Złożył się niemal wpół w wyjątkowo niezgrabnym ukłonie i podał Zuko list zabezpieczony pieczęcią odciśniętą w białym laku. Nieszczęście lub śmierć, pomyślał, rozkruszając lak sztywnymi nagle palcami.

Lian lubiła pisać – listy, przemówienia, dokumenty; przypuszczał, że pisywała też mniej oficjalne rzeczy, ale nigdy jej o to nie pytał. Dlatego w pierwszym momencie nie rozpoznał jej kaligrafii; dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy widział cokolwiek napisanego przez nią pismem trawiastym. Pociągłe, falbaniaste znaki tak bardzo różniły się od eleganckich linii jej pisma kancelaryjnego, że przez moment nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa, zastanawiając się, jak jedna osoba może pisać na dwa tak różne sposoby.

– Zuko, co się stało?

– Nieszczęście – powiedział cicho, skupiając się na treści znaków. Było ich tylko kilka. _Wracaj, proszę, zamieszki w stolicy. Leć bezpiecznie. Lian_. – Musimy wracać do Kraju Ognia.

*

Dureń. Idiota. Bezmyślny, tępy pawianosioł. Po raz nie wiadomo który Zuko miał ochotę kopnąć się w tyłek, ale zamiast tego kopnął w powietrze, wysyłając w niebo strugę ognia. Odpowiedział mu ryk Appy, rozchodzący się po całym ciele falą wibracji.

– Appa ma rację – zawołał Aang, odwracając się przez ramię. – Przestań się zadręczać, to nie twoja wina!

– Nie powinienem był wyjeżdżać i zostawiać tego bez nadzoru. Wrócimy w sam środek wojny domowej. – Zuko podniósł się, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zasłonił twarz rękami. – Tak bardzo chciałem zrobić to inaczej.

– Zuko… – Aang zeskoczył z karku Appy i przysiadł obok. – Zawsze możesz zrobić to inaczej. Zawsze jest jakiś inny sposób.

Zuko pamiętał podobną rozmowę sprzed kilku lat, kiedy jeszcze czekali w napięciu na przybycie Komety Sozina i wielką bitwę z Ozaiem. Oczywiście, wtedy Aang w końcu znalazł swój inny sposób – ale Zuko nie był Aangiem.

– Jeżeli zaatakują pałac… – Zuko urwał, znów myśląc o wizji, którą zesłał mu Roku. Widział ją teraz wyraźnie: potężny piorun spadający z jasnego nieba, wzniecający oślepiający pożar. – Naród Ognia nie znał takiej rewolty od stuleci. Będę musiał odpowiedzieć siłą.

– Rany, myślisz tak strasznie jak ogniawładca! – Aang dźgnął go łokciem w bok i Zuko wreszcie odkrył twarz. – Nie zawsze na ogień trzeba odpowiadać ogniem, a najlepsze zwycięstwo to takie, które osiągnięto bez walki.

– Mówisz zupełnie jak wujek Iroh – jęknął Zuko. Nie potrzebował teraz złotych myśli, tylko czegoś, co rozwiąże jego problem. – Ale nie wszystko da się załatwić dyplomacją i przekupstwem. Nie wtedy, kiedy bandyci z Nowego Ozai atakują stolicę.

Aang zamilkł i po chwili wyciągnął spomiędzy fałd szaty wachlarz z bizonem. Obracał go w dłoniach, wpatrując się w niego uważnie, jakby spomiędzy deszczułek miała wypaść odpowiedź na ich pytania.

– Zawsze jest inny sposób – powiedział wreszcie. – Cała argumentacja Stowarzyszenia Nowego Ozai opiera się na tym, że ich zdaniem nie masz mandatu duchów do sprawowania władzy, a ludzie im wierzą, bo cię nie znają. Po prostu musimy im pokazać, że się mylą! – Aang rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu. – To nam rozwiąże przynajmniej część problemów.

– Niby jak mam pokazać, że mam ten mandat? – zapytał Zuko, nieszczególnie przekonany, że w ogóle go posiada.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby martwiło to Aanga. – Jak dotrzemy na miejsce, to na pewno coś wymyślimy.

Zuko znów miał ochotę cisnąć w niebo płomieniem, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, co myśli o takiej improwizacji, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że to zadziała – nawet bez chytrych planów Sokki drużyna Awatara dawała sobie radę w najbardziej absurdalnych sytuacjach. Ale też dlatego, że Aang nie został we Wschodniej Świątyni, tylko był tutaj, żeby mu pomóc.

– Mówiłeś, że problem nie leży w Kraju Ognia, a jednak. Nawet trzymani z dala od innych dążymy do konfliktu. – Zuko westchnął, przeciągając się. Appa leciał tak szybko, jak to możliwe, ale stolicę zobaczą najwcześniej za półtora dnia. Bezczynność, za którą tak tęsknił w pałacu, teraz zaczynała mu ciążyć. – Jak w takich warunkach można utrzymać równowagę? Jak inni to robili?

– Przez izolację – mruknął Aang, nagle zirytowany. Lekko uchylił wachlarz i machnął nim nieznacznie; podmuch wiatru omal nie zrzucił ich z grzbietu Appy, który zaczął nisko, nerwowo ryczeć. – Medytuję bez końca, rozmawiając z moimi poprzednimi wcieleniami, ale wszyscy mówią mi to samo: cztery narody muszą żyć oddzielnie. A ja myślę, że to bzdura.

Zuko zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, zaskoczony. Do tej pory wszystkie jego działania – wszystkie ich działania, bo brał w tym udział nie tylko on – zmierzały do odtworzenia świata sprzed wojny, naprawienia materialnych i niematerialnych zniszczeń wywołanych obsesją Sozina i jego następców. Był przekonany, że Aang podziela ten cel, ale jego zacięta twarz mówiła co innego.

– Myślałem, że… Byłeś zadowolony, kiedy powiedzieliśmy ci o świątyni Roku i o starej szkole władania ogniem. Kiedy likwidowaliśmy kolonie. – Aang spojrzał na niego okrągłymi oczami i Zuko zorientował się, że jego słowa zabrzmiały jak seria wyrzutów. – Przecież mieliśmy odtwarzać dawną równowagę.

– Ale nie można tego zrobić samemu. Nikt, ani Awatar, ani żaden naród, nikt nie da rady sam utrzymać równowagi. Moje poprzednie wcielenia mówią co innego, ale coraz częściej myślę, że właśnie to rozdzielenie było przyczyną wojny – dodał po chwili Aang, odwracając wzrok. – Naród Ognia wzrastał w siłę niezależnie od innych i wszyscy czekali, aż Roku coś z tym zrobi. Nie dziwię się, że nie dał rady.

– Ty sobie poradziłeś.

– Ja miałem was.

Zuko nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Aang wstał, trącając go przy tym przyjaźnie kolanem, i wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce na karku Appy. Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to czekać, ale nie mógł się skupić na medytacji. Wyciągnął z kieszeni list Lian – musiała go wysłać niedługo po tym, jak wyruszyli – i patrząc na giętkie linie pisma zastanawiał się, co właściwie dzieje się w stolicy. Czy było aż tak źle, że dostał jedynie kilka słów skreślonych w najmniej formalny sposób? Czy wybór takiego stylu oznaczał coś…innego? Zuko westchnął, przyciskając dłoń do oczu. Zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie w samotności ewidentnie mu nie służyło.

– Czy jest tam jakieś drugie dno?

– Na wieczny ogień, Aang! Przestań się tak skradać! – krzyknął Zuko, nie wiedzieć czemu rumieniąc się przy tym straszliwie. Aang tylko spojrzał na niego, unosząc wymownie brwi. – Poza tym nic tu nie ma, chcesz to przeczytaj! – Nie mógł udawać, że nie słyszy w swoim głosie paniki. Rozmawianie z innymi ludźmi o Lian było zawsze takie stresujące.

– Nie będę czytał twoich listów miłosnych! – ogłosił z oburzeniem Aang.

– To nie jest list miłosny! –Zuko zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej; czuł, jak pieką go policzki.

– No dobra, dobra, nie irytuj się tak. –Aang wzruszył ramionami, ciągle szczerząc się jak głupi. Zuko dawno już nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty palnąć kogoś w łeb, a w pałacu każdego dnia spotykał wyjątkowo irytujące indywidua.

Aang spojrzał na list Lian i nagle uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, po czym znów nabrał powietrza w płuca, jakby miał nurkować.

–Zuko… – zaczął, wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem. – Mam…to znaczy chciałbym zapytać… Czy to wszystko bardzo się zmienia po ślubie?

– Co?

– No… związek. –Aang zatrzepotał nerwowo rękami, a na twarz wypłynęły mu ceglaste rumieńce. – Ale chyba nie powinienem cię o to pytać, prawda? O rany, głupio wyszło, przepraszam!

– Nie, nie szkodzi – odpowiedział automatycznie Zuko, zastanawiając się nad tym, co implikowało pytanie Aanga. On nie tylko rósł, on dorastał i Zuko znów miał ochotę zapytać, kiedy to się właściwie stało. – Po prostu nie wiem, co miałbym ci odpowiedzieć.

Zupełnie szczerze nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć o swoim małżeństwie. Związki polityczne nie były niczym nowym ani w Kraju Ognia, ani nigdzie na świecie, a rodzina Lian – ze swoimi stoczniami, koneksjami i cichą lojalnością wobec Iroh, która natychmiast po koronacji przeniosła się na Zuko – była z pewnością cennym sojusznikiem. A sama Lian – cóż, Zuko nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić, że bardzo ją szanuje, coraz bardziej lubi i powoli uczy się radzić sobie z tym obezwładniającym poczuciem niezręczności, kiedy zostają we dwoje. Znali się przecież dopiero kilka miesięcy.

– Na pewno jest trochę inaczej, trochę… dziwnie. Ale potem robi się coraz lepiej, zresztą… Ty i Katara dobrze się znacie. Może ominiecie ten moment dziwności – dodał pocieszająco.

Aang w zamyśleniu skinął głową i Zuko był nawet zadowolony ze swojej dobrej rady, kiedy nagle uderzyła go straszna myśl. Aang był przecież dzieckiem, kiedy opuszczał świątynię, a w dodatku był jeszcze mnichem. Czy miał skąd dowiedzieć się, jak właściwie działa małżeństwo?

–Aang, a dlaczego… dlaczego pytasz?

– Niedługo skończę dziewiętnaście lat i mam już tatuaże mistrzowskie, więc mogę wziąć ślub… Zuko, co jest? Niedobrze ci?

– Nie, tylko… Tak nagle pytasz o takie sprawy i nie byłem pewny, co… Jakich informacji potrzebujesz – wyksztusił wreszcie, czując się jak idiota. Musiał mieć wyjątkowo przerażony wyraz twarzy, bo Aang szturchnął go w ramię – Toph miała na niego ewidentnie fatalny wpływ – i zapytał, szczerząc wszystkie zęby:

– Bałeś się, że będziesz musiał mnie uświadamiać?

– Nie – skłamał gładko Zuko. – Bałem się, że ubiegł mnie Sokka.

– Daj spokój! Zapytałem go raz o zwyczaje jego klanu dotyczące zaręczyn, nigdy więcej! – jęknął Aang, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi, jakby mogło go to uchronić przed traumatycznym wspomnieniem. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej dotrzymał słowa i nie powiedział nic Katarze. Chcę najpierw wymyślić, jak się za to zabrać.

– A jakie masz opcje?

Zuko nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądały śluby czy w ogóle rodziny Nomadów Powietrza. Sądząc po opowieściach Aanga, w których nie pojawiali się żadni rodzice czy krewni, on również nie miał doświadczenia z życiem poza świątynią. Ale może nie było to niczym dziwnym; na wyspach Nomadów Powietrza świątynie – wyłącznie męskie lub żeńskie – były jedynymi budynkami, nie widać było nigdzie osiedli czy odrębnych budynków mieszkalnych.

– Mógłbym po prostu wyrzeźbić dla Katary naszyjnik zaręczynowy i zorganizować wszystko zgodnie z tradycjami Południowego Plemienia Wody. Wiesz, uczta, tańce, takie tam. –Aang wzruszył ramionami i znów wyciągnął z kieszeni wachlarz z bizonem. – Ale chciałbym zachować chociaż jakiś element tradycji mojego ludu, chociaż to chyba bez sensu. Nie pamiętam prawie nic, zresztą Katara chyba nie byłaby zachwycona, gdybyśmy spotykali się tylko dwa razy w roku w czasie wędrówek bizonów. – Roześmiał się nerwowo. – I na co byłby jej taki wachlarz.

– Na pewno jest coś jeszcze, jakiś rytuał albo zwyczaj, który możecie zachować. – Zabrzmiało to tak naiwnie, że Zuko aż skręcił się w środku. Nie był dobry w pocieszaniu ani udzielaniu rad. – Jak świętowaliście śluby? Była uczta?

– Nie, przecież w tym wszystkim chodzi o wstrzemięźliwość. –Aang przewrócił oczami, ale musiał coś sobie przypomnieć, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i oczy błysnęły mu jak srokotu. – Pamiętam wyścigi bizonów, młoda para ścigała się z innymi. To jedyne, co mnie wtedy interesowało.

– Na pewno coś wymyślisz, w końcu bystry z ciebie dzieciak. –Zuko uśmiechnął się, widząc oburzoną minę Aanga. Przypomniał sobie swój własny ślub, nieskończone warstwy czerwonego i czarnegojedwabiu, tysiące lampionów, ciągnące się godzinami modlitwy i recytacje. I przez cały ten czas nie zająknął się ani razu.

– Nie jestem żadnym dzieciakiem! Przecież zaraz będę się żenić!

– No właśnie – przytaknął Zuko, ciągle rozkoszując się wspomnieniem swojego małego sukcesu. – Więc musisz myśleć szybko.

*

Mimo głośnych protestów Zuko nie polecieli wprost do pałacu, ale zatrzymali się w zatoczce dość odległej od głównego portu.

– Nie może tak być, panie – powtórzyła po raz kolejny Ruyu, a Zuko ledwie powstrzymał udręczony jęk. – Nie będziemy lecieć osobno, jesteśmy tu, by zapewnić ci ochronę. Nie wlecimy do miasta pełnego rebeliantów, ciągnąc się w balonie pół kilometra za tobą.

– Ona ma rację, Zuko, to zbyt niebezpieczne. –Aang rzucił mu znaczące, choć niezbyt dyskretne spojrzenie. – Możemy zostawić balon tutaj i polecieć razem na Appie.

– Na wieczny ogień, za nic w świecie! – wykrzyknął Mędrzec Hou, splatając ręce w błagalnym geście. – Wszystko, tylko nie to. Balon jest koszmarny, ale to stworzenie… To zbyt przerażające!

– Właśnie… –Zuko urwał pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Aanga, które mówiło wyraźnie: nawet nie próbuj odmawiać. Nie widział w tym żadnego sensu, ale postanowił zaufać intuicji Awatara. – Właśnie jest zupełnie odwrotnie – skłamał, czując, jak czerwienieją mu czubki uszu. – Lot na grzbiecie bizona jest, hmmm… o niebo przyjemniejszy.

Ruyu i Shin zajęli się uziemianiem balonu i przenoszeniem bagaży, a Aang pomógł Mędrcowi Hou wdrapać się na grzbiet Appy. Zuko dorwał go w ostatnim możliwym momencie, siadając obok niego z przodu.

– Zwariowałeś? Czemu to ma służyć? – wysyczał, oglądając się na wnoszących ostatnie tobołki strażników. – Myślę, że Awatar i Władca Ognia nie są w jakimś wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

– Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio mówiłeś, że ty i ja na pewno damy sobie radę? –Aang klepnął Zuko w ramię. – Smoki o mało nas nie zżarły!

– Głośniej, rebelianci pod pałacem jeszcze cię nie słyszeli!

– Zuko, zaufaj mi. Nie powinieneś oddalać swojej eskorty. Oni są tu, żeby ci pomóc, są ci przychylni. Przecież nie chcesz być tylko marionetką Awatara, prawda?

Lot w pięć osób, z których jedna panicznie bała się bizona, ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, ale wreszcie dotarli w okolice pałacu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było większych zniszczeń, co Zuko powitał z ulgą; zesłana przez Roku wizja płonącego miasta nie przestawała go prześladować. Jednak w miarę zbliżania się do samego pałacu coraz częściej widać było ślady walki; szczególnie zniszczone były okolice wieży więziennej, w której zamknięty był Ozai. Trzeba będzie go przenieść, pomyślał Zuko, oceniając wzrokiem zgliszcza, budynek może nie wytrzymać kolejnej próby odbicia.

– Wygląda na to, że w samym mieście jest już spokojnie – stwierdził Shin, spoglądając na ulicę fachowym okiem byłego strażnika miejskiego. – Ale pod pałacem są tłumy.

– Kieruj się na tylne ogrody – mruknął Zuko, mrużąc oczy. W tłumie, prócz mieszkańców stolicy, widać było barwy starych rodów. Zuko nie był nawet zdziwiony.

– Masz jakiś plan? – zapytał szeptem Aang, prowadząc Appę w stronę niewielkiego placu.

– Czy ja kiedykolwiek miałem jakiś plan? –Zuko łypnął na Aanga, a ten trącił go łokciem w ramię. Toph miała na niego naprawdę fatalny wpływ.

Gdy tylko Appa dotknął łapami ziemi, ku przerażeniu garstki ogrodników, Zuko ruszył w stronę pałacu, wykrzykując w stronę kłaniających się strażników serię pytań.

– Gdzie jest Księżna? Czy Lord Iroh dotarł już do stolicy? Czy są jakieś ofiary?

W kilka chwil zaroiło się wokół niego od doradców, Mędrców Ognia, dowódców straży, mówiących jeden przez drugiego. Lud – w osobie młodego Lorda Jube i innych członków Stowarzyszenia Nowego Ozai– domagał się ustąpienia młodego Władcy i przywrócenia Narodowi Ognia poprzedniej świetności. To też nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, nie był to pierwszy raz, ale w pałacu, w którym Zuko się wychował i w którym najpierw stracił, a potem wywalczył sobie tron, brzmiało to jak obelga.

–Zuko. – Poczuł na ramieniu rękę Aanga i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że cały się trzęsie.–Chcesz, żebym spróbował mediować między wami?

– Nie. Ale chciałbym, żebyś poszedł ze mną.

*

Od momentu, kiedy zobaczył Lian, stojącą bez ruchu naprzeciwko tłumu jak rzeźba w czerwono-złotej szacie, wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Zuko miał wrażenie, że między jego wyjściem na schody prowadzące do pałacu a przyjęciem wyzwania Lorda Jube na Agni Kai minęło zaledwie kilka sekund.

– Nie musisz tego robić – wyszeptała Lian, odbierając od niego płaszcz. Dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, jak to musi wyglądać dla postronnych obserwatorów: Lord Jube w oficjalnych, czarno-czerwonych szatach ze złotymi emblematami i on, Władca Ognia, w prostej koszuli z krótkimi rękawami, wymiętej po podróży i zapewne upstrzonej bizonim futrem. –Plac jest otoczony żołnierzami i łucznikami Yuyan. Pokaż im bezwzględnego Władcę Ognia, skoro po to przyszli.

– Każ im atakować, kiedy Jube mnie pokona – mruknął Zuko. Tłum wycofywał się, robiąc walczącym miejsce na placu. Zuko rozpoznawał te pełne podekscytowania pomruki i natychmiast przypomniał mu się jego pierwszy Agni Kai. Zamknął oczy, próbując odciąć się od tej myśli.

– Jeśli cię poparzy, to daję ci słowo, że poprawię po nim. – Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Lian uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, chociaż jej oczy pozostały poważne, i nagle zacisnęła mu palce na nadgarstku. – Niech to będzie motywująca groźba.

Agni Kai rozpoczął się tak, jak Zuko się spodziewał: serią szybkich, zamaszystych ciosów obliczonych na przyparcie go do muru. Jube był niezły – szybki, sprawny i bardzo zdeterminowany – ale Zuko miał za sobą zbyt wiele pojedynków, żeby robiło to na nim wrażenie. Przez dłuższą chwilę parował znajome ciosy i wywijał się tak, jak kiedyś uczył go Aang, czekając, aż Jube się zmęczy.Ale nagle stało się coś dziwnego: Jube rozłożył ramiona, krzyknął coś nieartykułowanego i miotnął przed siebie potężną błyskawicą. Zuko zadziałał instynktownie, przechwytując ją i odsyłając w niebo. Energia błyskawicy dzwoniła mu w uszach i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że pokrzykujący dotąd tłum ucichł.

– Tchórz! – ryknął Jube, przyjmując klasyczną postawę ofensywną szkoły Sozina. – Zachowuj się jak ogniawładca!

Zachowuj się jak człowiek honoru, chciał odkrzyknąć Zuko, ale nagle niebo rozdarł potężny huk gromu, który jednak nie ustał, lecz przerodził się w ogłuszający ryk. Na ziemię runął potężny miedziany smok – prawdziwy smok, jak mistrzowie Ren i Shao– i owinął się wokół nóg Zuko, wydmuchując w stronę Lorda Jube kłęby dymu.

– Na święty ogień! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

Zuko, choć miał już do czynienia ze smokami, nie mógł go winić. Sam zesztywniał z zaskoczenia. Smok wpatrywał się w Jube, poruszając nieznacznie ogonem. Zuko czuł bijące od niego gorąco, jakby w smoczym brzuchu był piec hutniczy; w przypływie dziwnego, niewytłumaczalnego uczucia wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po szyi.

– Dość tego – syknął nagle Lord Jube, wyrzucając w ich stronę serię płomieni. Oczywiście, pomyślał Zuko, składając ręce do blokady, chce zostać nie tylko Władcą Ognia, ale jeszcze Smokiem.

Smok ryknął krótko, a z jego pyska wyrwała się struga ognia. Jube odskoczył, ale płomień liznął go po twarzy i ramieniu; z krzykiem padł na ziemię, przyciskając ręce do prawego policzka. Nie rób tego, zaognisz tylko ranę, chciał mu powiedzieć Zuko, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

– Smoki były pierwszymi ogniawładcami. – Słowa Aanga dobiegały do niego jak zza grubej ściany. – Trzeba wiele, żeby zasłużyć na ich szacunek i uznanie. Przed wiekami wybierały na towarzyszy tylko prawdziwych mistrzów, wiernych zasadom harmonii i cnoty.

Aang mówił coś jeszcze, coś o licznych zaletach Zuko, potrzebie współpracy między narodami, równowadze, o potędze cnoty , która powinna zastąpić, ale do Zuko niewiele dotarło. Nie odrywał dłoni od smoczego boku, wchłaniając ciepło, i starał się nie myśleć o bliźnie, która zostanie na twarzy lorda Jube, bliźniaczym odbiciu jego własnej.

– Wyszło bardzo dobrze. – U jego boku pojawiła się Lian, narzucając mu na ramionach pokryty białym futrem płaszcz. Spojrzała na niego znad okularów i zmarszczyła brwi, ale potem uśmiechnęła się znowu. –Przestań myśleć. Natychmiast. Niebo zesłało ci smoka na potwierdzenie tego, że robisz dobrze. Chociaż jego posłuchaj.

*

– O kurczaki, to jest najbardziej niesamowita rzecz na świecie! Będziesz miał własnego smoka, zupełnie jak Roku! –Aang z ekscytacji niemal nie dotykał ziemi. – Myślisz, że będzie woził cię na grzbiecie?

– Druk – powiedział Zuko, patrząc w czerwone oczy smoka. Jedyne pomieszczenie w pałacu, w którym się mieścił, to sala tronowa; leżał teraz z głową przy ognistych filarach i obserwował naradę toczącą się na stopniach przed tronem. – Nazywa się Druk. I szczerze mówiąc na razie nie mam ochoty próbować. Chyba musimy się najpierw lepiej poznać.

– Myślisz, że będzie woził tylko ciebie? – Lian wyciągnęła rękę, zawahała się, ale po chwili poklepała Druka po złotawej sierści na szyi. Smok przymknął oczy i wypuścił z nosa niewielką strużkę dymu.

– Moglibyśmy razem odwiedzić dwie pozostałe świątynie! Albo wiem, wiem! –Aang podskoczył i zawisł w powietrzu, machając nogami. – Zrobimy wyścigi! Myślisz, że Druk lata szybciej niż Appa? No co powiesz, kolego? – Pochylił się i zajrzał w czerwoną szparę smoczego oka. – Myślisz, że dasz radę pokonać latającego bizona?

Zuko uśmiechnął się trochę do Aanga, trochę do smoka i trochę do siebie. Pojawienie się Druka nie rozwiązywało jego problemów, ale czuł się dużo pewniejszy ze smokiem u boku. Nawet jeśli nie do końca miał jeszcze pojęcie, co właściwie z tym smokiem zrobić, był to silny argument. W dość dosłownym sensie.

– Musicie zobaczyć Świątynię Północną, najlepiej zimą, wtedy z bieguna przypływają tam psingwiny! Zbierają się wieczorami w zatokach i wyją do księżyca, to jest naprawdę niesamowite!

– Brzmi wspaniale – powiedziała Lian, czochrając grzywę na łbie Druka – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam psingwinów! Podobno mają zęby w dziobach… Ale nie wiem, czy uda się nam obojgu wyjechać w najbliższym czasie.

Chociaż Jube z poparzoną twarzą trafił do więzienia, a plotka o smoku i potwierdzeniu mandatu duchów Władcy Ognia rozchodziła się z prędkością błyskawicy, Zuko nie łudził się, że pozbył się Stowarzyszenia Nowego Ozai. Będzie musiał coś z nimi zrobić – wszyscy oczekiwali, że coś zrobi – ale dzisiaj ten obowiązek jakoś mniej mu ciążył. Dzisiaj miał poczucie, że może zrobić coś, co uważa za słuszne.

–Aang, kiedy dasz radę zebrać Akolitów Powietrza?– Oderwał wzrok od Druka i spojrzał na zarumienionego z ekscytacji Aanga.

– Chciałem odwiedzić ich dzisiaj, wziąć od nich Momo. Strasznie już za nim tęsknię. A co? –Oczy Aanga błysnęły i Zuko pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu poczuł się naprawdę spokojny i szczęśliwy.

– Mam z nimi coś do omówienia.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Pozwoliłam sobie uznać oficjalną polską wersję językową serialu za niebyłą i zastosować przekłady własnego autorstwa, które może niekoniecznie są lepsze, ale mniej mnie irytują.  
> 2) O buddyjskich zwyczajach pogrzebowych, które stanowiły inspirację dla niektórych wydarzeń w tekście, można trochę poczytać tutaj, trochę tutaj (uwaga, obrazki) i na jak zawsze nieocenionej Wikipedii (uwaga, obrazki).  
> 3) "Złote myśli" Aanga zostały zaczerpnięte ze _Sztuki wojny_ Sun Zi.  
>  4) Różnice między pismem trawiastym, pismem kancelaryjnym i innymi stylami kaligrafii chińskiej można obejrzeć m.in. tutaj i .


End file.
